


Daddy- Drarry

by AshenPebbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, but it's not, draco and harry raising james, i honestly don't know how to tag, i know it seems like it's gonna be kinky, just drarry being dads, thunderstorm, very fluffy with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: Draco's been caring for James along side Harry for years, ever since Harry and Ginny had gotten a divorce and Harry started dating Draco. But James had never called Draco 'Daddy' before, until now.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 435





	Daddy- Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i know the title seems kinda kinky, but i promise this isn't smut! it's actually very cute, kinda angsty, but still pretty fluffy! also, this the first one shot i've published so sorry if it's kinda cringy.

Crack! 

Draco woke up to the sound of a thunderstorm raging outside the window. At first he thought nothing of it. Simply glanced over at the clock, which read 2:47 am, and attempted to roll back over to continue sleeping. But after the second clap of thunder and flash of lightning Draco suddenly remembered that James was terrified of thunderstorms.

He opened his eyes back up and stole a glance at Harry, who was still sleeping peacefully to the right of Draco. He even still had his glasses on. Harry had come home from work late last night, and had barely had enough energy to change into his pajamas before practically collapsing onto the bed and instantly falling asleep. 

Letting out a sigh, Draco determined that Harry would be of no use, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Draco carefully removed Harry's glasses from his face, folded them, and gently placed them on his bedside table. He slowly got out of bed, careful as to not disturb Harry, and started to walk to James' room, which was right across the hall. James had been scared of thunderstorms for the past couple years. Most kids his age were afraid of them, but James was utterly terrified. He had been ever since Ginny had died. 

After both Harry and Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts they almost immediately got married, because that was what everyone had expected them to do. They had been married for a few years when Ginny became pregnant with James, and gave birth to him nine months later. And they were utterly elated, but their married domestic bliss was short lived.

Harry and Ginny had started to grow apart, and their marriage became quite strained. They were different people than they were before, and didn't love each other the way they used to. When James was almost a year old they filed for divorce, but still remained friends afterwards. They had split custody over James, and life was going smoothly for all three of them. Ginny had decided to focus on her quidditch career, and Harry ended up dating Draco a few months later. James spend about equal time between the two of them, and was loved very much by them both.

But around James' second birthday Ginny was diagnosed with cancer, a mostly muggle disease. Harry and the entire Weasley family did all they could to get Ginny the treatment she needed, even Draco had pitched in. It had eventually became evident that the treatment wasn't working and that Ginny's body was shutting down. After nearly two years of fighting Ginny had passed away peacefully in her sleep, which was unfortunately in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Ever since then James had associated thunderstorms with death, even though everyone had assured him that the thunderstorm had nothing to due with Ginny's death. He was just so worried that Harry, Draco, or one of his many Weasley aunts and uncles would also pass away because of a thunderstorm. Hermione had suggested that Harry and Draco take him to a child's psychologist to try and help with his fear and they had wholeheartedly agreed, but it only did so much.

Draco gently opened James' bedroom door and looked inside the room. Sure enough, James was there curled up in a ball on his bed, quietly sobbing into his pillow. "James?" called Draco as he quietly stepped into the room, not quite closing the door behind him. 

"Papa?" James said hesitantly, moving the blankets around him just enough to look towards the door.

"No, sorry." murmured Draco as he walked closer to the bed, "Papa's still asleep, he had a really long day at work."

James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and let a soft "Oh," as if the idea that Harry couldn't bend to his very will was utterly bewildering. 

"It's okay, James." whispered Draco, who was now standing next to the young boy's bed and was gently petting his head, "I know I'm not your Papa, but I'll do my best to comfort you. If that's alright with you?"

The boy didn't respond, just simply nodded sleepily. But just then there was another crack of thunder, and James' body tensed up. He let out a small whimper as his eyes started to well with tears again. Draco sat down on the bed next to the boy and continued to pet James' head as the storm still raged outside the window. A quiet "Hug me" was heard from James' direction, and Draco immediately obliged. 

He laid down and carefully wrapped his arms around James' small frame, the boy was only five years old but was still so tiny for his age. James buried his face in Draco's chest and continued to cry, making Draco's pajama top tear stained. But Draco didn't mind, he simply ran his hand across James' back and whispered nonsensical forms of encouragement into his hair. 

The two of them laid like that for nearly an hour, and James was slowly drifting into sleep. His crying spouts had became less frequent and his breathing shallowed. Draco knew that James was bound to fall asleep at any second so he murmured "I love you, James." into the boy's ear.

"I love you too, Daddy." was James mumbled reply before he drifted into slumber.

Draco just froze in place, unable to think. He'd been in James' life since the boy was a year and a half old, and had practically raised him alongside Harry. But never once had James called him 'Daddy'. When he was real young James had called him 'Dray', which eventually shifted to 'Draco' once he could pronounce it properly. But never 'Daddy'. 

It shocked him. He didn't know what to think. Would Harry be mad? Draco didn't think so, but one could never be sure. He didn't want Harry to think he was trying to implant himself into James' life as a parental figure, it just happened. The moment he and Harry had started daring Draco had been there every step of the way to help care for and love James, and after almost four years it Draco did think of James like his own kid. He hadn't meant to essentially replace Ginny as James' other parent, but he had. 

After a few more minutes of laying there in contemplative silence, Draco hesitantly released James from his embrace to return to his and Harry's room. He had decided he would address the parent issue in the morning after a couple more hours of sleep. But when Draco turned towards the door Harry was standing there leaning against the door frame. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco asked apprehensively.

Harry shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips, "I noticed you'd left around 2:54, and ultimately decided you'd be in here comforting James."

"Fuck." muttered Draco, his anxiety spiking. Turns out they'd be addressing the parent issue a lot sooner than anticipated. "I'm sorry." 

"What do you mean?"

Draco let out a slightly frustrated sigh, how thick could he be? He thought absently. "For... for replacing Ginny as a parental figure to James." He hung his head and braced himself for the worst, hoping that Harry would take it easy on him for James' sake. But instead Harry laughed. He fucking laughed. Was this just some kind of psychological torture? Sneaking a glance up at Harry, Draco realized he was genuine about the laugh. "You're- you're not mad?" Draco asked, gobsmacked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" asked Harry, quirking an eyebrow.

"I- I don't know!" Draco whisper-shouted, conscious as to James' presence in the room. "I- I..." he ended up trailing off, not really sure why he'd thought Harry would be mad. 

Suddenly Harry's arms were around Draco and he was being pulled into a hug. "Draco, honey, I was the one who encouraged him to call you 'Daddy'. I know how much you love him, and that you think of him as your own son. I also knew that James thought of you as his dad. And I... I thought it would be nice surprise, I didn't mean to make you upset." 

"I'm not upset, Harry, I'm not. I was just... shocked. I guess." 

By now Draco was hugging Harry back, and Harry had buried his face into Draco's neck. They stood there for several moment before a soft "Daddy?" was heard behind them. They turned around and discovered that James was now sitting up in the bed, staring at his dads with a bleary expression. 

"Yes?" Draco said slowly, as he made his way over to James' bed once again.

"Where's Papa?" he asked sleepily, his eyes were barely staying open and his voice was soft.

"Right here, Jamesie." said Harry, who was now standing next to Draco in front of James' bed. "What did you need?"

The five year old didn't reply, instead he made a beckoning motion with his hands, inviting Harry to join him in the bed. Harry quietly got into beside James and put his arms around the boy. "Daddy too." he mumbled, already falling asleep again. Draco's heart fluttered at James calling him 'Daddy', and he instantly joined his boyfriend and practically-son in bed. 

All three of them adjusted themselves so they comfortably lay in James' small bed without anyone falling off the edge. Once they had situated themselves James said quietly, on the verge of falling asleep, "Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Daddy." 

"Goodnight, James." the two men replied in unison, before they too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! as i said before: this is my first one shot i've ever posted, but was hesitant to do so. i know that the writing was kinda cringy and the pacing was probably weird, but i kinda started writing one shots to hopefully help improve my writing. so that's the plan.


End file.
